Of Kings and Maidens
by SleepyRespect
Summary: Even now, Sesshoumaru lives as a king. But yet, even a king has his weaknesses.
1. The Maiden and her Shrine

**Chapter One**

The Maiden and her Shrine

* * *

Kagome laid on the warm sun baked ground of her family's shrine. The warm sun soothing her mind and soul. The hot days of summer turned into the warm nights of beautiful weather. She stretched and yawned with the grace of a cat as she tilted her head back to look at the old shed that housed their ancient (and according to her, useless) artifacts.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, enjoying the peace and contentment that the shrine brought to her.

"I can always clean the shed tomorrow," the woman told the large cat who seemed to be making his way towards her. The large cat stopped in the middle of his journey and flopped down, as if it had walked man moons to get to that point. She smiled as closed her eyes again.

Her hand came up suddenly, trying to slap away the object that seemed to be lodged in her side.

"Lazy as always Miko."

She sighed inwardly as her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a tall, well built man. His long silver hair billowed in the wind, making the sun reflect off of the silken strands of hair she desperately wished to run her hands through.

His eyes, a beautiful burnt apricot stared down at the small woman sprawled out on the cement of her home. Her sooty dark hair pushed to the side, as the top of her kimono shirt exposed her sun blushed chest.

"Move it or loose it Sesshoumaru. You are blocking my sun."

He pushed his toes into her side more, getting a snort of laughter in reply. He grabbed her wrist as she went to reach his leg. Kagome tried to move around and stopped a moment later when she realized it was pointless to fight him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the young woman below him as he saw a small pink appendage come out of her mouth childishly.

"I should of shot you when I had the chance."

He laughed as he remembered the night Kagome realized he was had survived all those years. He had smelt her sweet scent of white plums and sandal wood one evening and sought the woman out. When he arrived he was met with an ablaze arrow pointing at his heart and her asking how he was in her time. While the woman struggled to catch her breath after seeing him laugh with out killing her after, they explained to the other how everything had transpired.

The jewel placed the young onna back into her own time where she belonged five years ago. Her grandfather had passed and she had taken to keeping the shrine. And he had traveled the world, collecting different professions as if they were marbles.

Kagome's sigh brought him back from the past and he removed his foot and sat beside her.

"The Great Lord Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground with a commoner! What will the other nobles think ?" Kagome sat up next to him as she pulled her dark long hair up.

"Such a travesty, how will the world react, milord?"

"Such accusations can be taken care of easily."

Kagome watched him. His golden eyes full of laughter and mirth but yet they held the wisdom of many lifetimes. His soft lips came to a smirk, as his long, tapered fingers rested on his knees. She looked to his calloused hands, weathered by time. Those beautiful hands had brought destruction upon his enemies and laughter to those lucky enough to be close to him.

She reached for his hand, tugging it closer to herself. She traced his rough palm gently with her soft finger tips. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, to inspect her childish face which held his hand with such softness he had never been shown before.

Her dark lashes fluttered as he brought her into his lap. His long hair falling over her shoulders as he bent and placed his soft lips on her neck. Kagome blushed as she felt his hand travel down her side, softly nudging her left breast as his hand landed on her hip. Sesshoumaru's fingers slipped under the cotton shirt and rubbed small circles with his thumb as he kissed her neck up to her chin.

The spicy scent of sandal wood increased as he in took the traces of her arousal. She was intoxicating. Kagome's small yet abundant curves molded against him perfectly. He heard her soft groan as his hand moved under her lace bra. His growls of pleasure made Kagome shudder as she stirred against his firm member.

She blushed ten shades of red when she saw her younger brother coming up the shrine steps. Kagome scrambled out of his lap and fixed her kimono shirt and pants as she stood to leave.

"We have rooms for privacy Kagome," Sota exclaimed as he took the last few steps to the shrine.

"Ojiichan is rolling around in his grave for you two doing that here."

Kagome slipped her shoe off and threw it at her younger brother. She glared at him as he laughed and stopped down to pick up the large cat who slept through everything. He had grown up so much over the years. His childhood gone in a blink of an eye, and replaced with a handsome teenager.

"I always knew you were a lecherous kid!" she yelled to his back as he went inside the house with the cat.

Sesshoumaru caught her wrist again and pulled her back into his lap, entwining their fingers together.

"You both are lechers." Kagome laid her head on his chest and shook her head gently.

"So," she asked quietly. Her breath softly touching his neck like the whispers of the summer wind that warmed him inside and out.

"Hn."

"Great response Sesshoumaru."

He thought of his past. He had traveled to different places, discovered miraculous and amazing things. He had walked the earth with the most ingenious men, and defeated a few of the most destructive and evil men. But yet he could not figure out this small woman he held in his arms. Kagome was strong yet so fragile. The need to protect her rose in his chest. His arms tightened around her as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Together they watched the sun fall into the west, and the moon rise into it's rightful place into the sky. They would figure it out together tomorrow. For now, he was content to hold this enigma of Kagome in his arms and listen to the peaceful sounds of her sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** Enjoy!_


	2. Memories and Suprises

**Chapter Two**

Memories and Suprises

* * *

"How long do you plan on not telling him?" The baritone voice of her younger brother filled Kagome's ears as she bent over and scrubbed the dish in her hand.

"How long did you plan on not telling me that you were failing your math class?" Kagome turned around and looked towards her younger brother. His honey eyes hardened when they met her own.

His hands slid into his blue jean pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet. He at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

Kagome sighed deeply as she turned around and began to scrub the small cup again. The small cup, made so beautifully of bone was a deep pomegranate engraved with white plum leaves.

The smells of sweet Gyokuro and charcoal filled her nose as she closed her eyes from the memories. The nectarous yet bitter taste of both the thick and light tea's made her mouth water.

Kagome recalled the last sado she preformed. Her mothers midnight blue and plum kimono felt like silk beneath her fingers as she preformed the way of tea. She cleansed all of the hand made utensils for the ceremony. The dried grassy leaves steeped in the tea pot that had been handed down through the generations. The warm tea swirled in her cup as it warmed her hands from the cold winter's breeze.

"You worry too much." Sota leaned his head on her shoulder as she came out of her thoughts. He ruffled her hair and smiled as she wiped her wet hands on his shirt.

"I'll probably be at the store whenever you get home. Do you want anything?" the now smiling woman asked.

"Sake. Lots of sake! And some rice wine!" The boy hid a smirk as he caught the dish towel Kagome threw at him. "Oh maybe some beer! Beer is always nice."

"Out! Go to school," Kagome glared as she saw him stick out his tongue at her before he went out the door.

She looked to the small shed and groaned as she finished what was left of the dishes. Drying her hands off she pulled a few old dish towels out of the linen closet. Determined to rid the shrine of all dust and dirt she grabbed the broom and headed towards the dust bunny central.

"I should of never started this," she grunted an hour later. She was now covered head to toe in dust. She began sweeping the dust away from the shrine. A loud maniacal laugh was heard from her as she attacked the grime and dirt with fervor.

"I shall get your my pretty! And your little dog too!" the woman exclaimed while chasing after a rouge dust bunny. Kagome stopped and looked down to at her clothing and grimaced.

Her blue jeans were not a dark shade of gray and her green shirt was now covered in brown spots. Even her face had spots of stuck on dirt. She sneered at the thought of washing her hair.

Perhaps she should put everything away and shower.

It took Kagome ten minutes to put everything away while avoiding touching anything in the house. She took care in going up the stairs. Make sure she closed the door quietly she sighed in contentment as she felt the heated water hit her once in the shower.

Soon the bathroom filled with steam. The non-scent empty shampoo bottle was thrown in the trash when she emerged from the bathroom in towel. The pristine traditional miko garbs that sat on her bed filled her mind with more memories from the past. Kagome smiled at the thought of a brash, beautiful hanyo and the amazing world full of magic and wonders only found in the ancient legends told through out the scrolls of history.

She looked towards her old bedroom as she heard the sounds of water running. It was strange how she never felt hole until he came into her life. After her mother died he filled the void of emptiness and agony. His small hands took hold of her heart and kept it safe.

Kagome didn't realize she was moving until she ran into the side table by the couch down stairs and the small laughter that came with her actions. She looked back at the small child who barely stood to her hip. His long sterling hair came to his elbows when not put back. His cute ears swiveled like his father's did. Revealing to those around him his true emotions.

"Now that you are up you can help me finish the house work." She laughed at the scrunched face he made. His nose wrinkled with distaste as he crossed his arms. Kagome went over to him and picked the child up and twirled him around. Receiving the childish giggle and smile she wanted she went outside and placed him on the ground.

"Now, what do you want to do first? Would you rather do your studies, do some house work or meditate and tell me the guide for Shinto followers?"

"Why do I have to do the last one? I'm a hanyo not a priest." She walked over to the small child and sat on her knees. Kagome looked into his beautiful blue eyes that shimmered like the palest blue sapphires. But yet, his eyes held flecks of gold.

"You might be a hanyo, but you also have miko blood in you."

"Like you do?" he asked with such softness.

She brought her lips to his forehead and nodded. "Just like me. Now you little hooligan choose one!"

"Now do you remember what I told you yesterday?" He untangled himself from her and brought two tatami mats and placed them together facing the west. As he plopped himself down she walked over and sat on the mat next to him. She looked at him expectantly and he looked down at his small claws.

"One should be grateful for the blessings of Kami and the benefits of the ancestors. And to be diligent when observing the rites. And apply yourself to them with sincerity, brightness and purity of the heart."

He looked toward Kagome who smiled at him to continue.

"Um. You must be helpful to others in the world at large thought deeds of service with out thoughts of reward. And you should seek to further the world as one whose life meditates the will of Kami. Because people are weak and won't do it themselves," he nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the small boy, his face held a look of concentration.

"And the last one, with out the peanut gallery's opinion please."

He glared at the woman sitting next to him. His small hand reached for the sleeve of her miko garb. The white cloth felt smooth under his fingertips. She always wore this outside. Her long red pants that almost covered her feet was met with the white pure shirt with long flowing sleeves. He let go of the cloth and began again.

"And you should bind yourself with others in harmoonius acknowledgement."

"Har-mo-ne-us," she corrected him. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"And you should bind yourself with others in harmonious acknowledgement of the will of the emperor. Which is me," Kagome snorted, trying to cover up her laughter. "One should pray that the country may flourish and others may live in peace and prosperity."

Kagome smiled at the child as he laid on his back. The deep sounds of laughter were heard as she reached over and began tickling the child.

"Stop!" the small child cried out in between fits of laughter and trying to intake oxygen. She laid on her back next to him and smiled as he turned to face her.

"Miko," A deep voice pulled Kagome away from the child next to her and towards the tall figure of Sesshoumaru. His eyes full of rage and confusion. She stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off of her garbs.

"Who is that Mama?" the small boy whispered as he tugged on her sleeve. His hand slipped in hers as he moved behind her arm, letting her shirt cover most of him. Kagome's high tightened around his hand as she felt his fear and nervousness pour out of him. She looked down at him and smiled softly easing the child's fear slightly. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's.

"Sesshoumaru, this is my son Mikado."

* * *

_**A/N**__: Gyokuro is a sencha (roasted dry tea) green tea from Japan, as opposed to the traditional powered teas for this tradition. It is one of the finest green teas that they offer. And is only drank on certain occasions. The 'way of tea' is a long standing custom and the principals are to bring together harmony, respect, purity and tranquility. Both thick and thin tea's are served during the function after a light meal. This ceremony can last about four or five hours at least. It really is a beautiful ceremony._

_**Mikado** is the Japanese word for emperor. If there any typo's I missed, sorry. My cat decided he wanted to be the writer tonight. Enjoy!_


	3. Promises under the Moon

**Chapter Three**

Promises under the Moon

_**A/N:** Italics are flashbacks, 'this is thought'_

* * *

Sota was not having a good day. He learned earlier that in order to pass math he would have to study, which in his mind meant death. This did not bode well for his slothfulness.

He cringed at the thought of Kagome's lecture that was sure to follow after he told her the news. Sota's blue eyes fell on the machines across the street from where he stood. The sounds of pinball machines and laughter filled his ears.

'Math can wait awhile,' Sota smirked as he walked across the street to his freedom.

____________________

"Miko, explain."

Kagome turned to the child who was hiding behind her sleeve and kissed his forehead.

"Remember the box of poky we found in Uncle Sota's room?"

The small boy nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead and eat it. But leave me a few. Stay in the house please."

He practically beamed with excitement as he bounded from the small courtyard into the house and up the stairs. She turned and studied Sesshoumaru. As she reached to smooth the lines on his face, she stopped herself and sat on the steps.

"After we defeated Naraku I purified the jewel with a wish. I wanted InuYasha to be happy more than anything. So with the jewel I wished Kikyo back to life."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move to sit next to her. She took his hand and placed it in her lap, tracing the long lines as she continued.

"But something was wrong with her after she was alive. No one noticed, but me. I thought it might just be me. The wish I made was selfish. I wanted him to be happy because I would be happy if he was."

Kagome sighed as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "InuYasha and Kikyo mated. A few months later she was pregnant and gave birth to Mikado."

She smiled as she thought of him. "He was such a beautiful baby. Always wanted someone to hold him. And of course InuYasha was more than happy to do so. I think more than anything that little boy healed him. InuYasha had such a bad childhood and to make up for it he spoiled him."

'Whom does she see when she looks at this Sesshoumaru?'

"After Kikyo became pregnant and gave birth we began to notice small things about Kikyo. She wouldn't even pick Mikado up when he cried. She wouldn't feed him or hold him. I saw it in her eyes, everytime she looked at him. She hated him. She was so full of hate for that child."

The alkali smell of salt filled the air as Sesshoumaru looked towards her. Her voice so full of nostalgic sorrow seeped its way into his heart, making his chest constrict. Sadness rolled off of her in waves as she wiped the tears from her face.

____________________

_Deathly silence filled the night sky as a vision of red and silver flashed by. Small scraps of wood littered the ground, giving the world a glimpse of the night's treachery _

_He had smelt it before he saw the small demolished hut. The rouge liquid was everywhere. The copper smell of Kaede's blood hit his nose as his eyes began to bleed a deep crimson color. InuYasha's sun kissed cheeks began to form the plum jagged lines of his heritage._

'_Where is Kikyo? Where is he?'_

_Burnt wood crumbled under his feet as his heart filled with dread. The enraged youkai stopped in his tracks as he heard the small cry from his son. A serge of tears hid behind his eyes as he found the small child under a barrier cast by the monk Relief, joy and anger flowed through him._

_The marks on his face began to fade slightly as he stared into the child's eyes. His eye's somehow the deep cerulean blue, nothing like his or his mothers. _

_It baffled him. His long ears began to turn back into the small furry ones as his normal golden eyes swirled with the crimson._

_They reminded him of her eyes. The deep sapphires that sparkled even under the moon's light. She would know what to do, she always did know._

_InuYasha wrapped his precious cargo in his fire rat haori as he began to leave what was left of the demolished hut _

"_InuYasha," the melodic voice flowed to him._

"_Kik," he stumbled over her name as he looked to her. _

_Her long black hair faded into the night, only to be offset by the palest ivory skin. The miko garbs that she wore made her that much more unearthly. _

"_Kikyo," InuYasha whispered. "What are you doing?" _

_The long lemon wood bow held a taut arrow glowing faintly of her powers. _

"_Why?" His golden eyes fell on Mikado. _

_A blinding light filled the small clearing as the sickly sounds of an arrow slicing through skin was heard. Bright golden eyes peeked through silver lashes as he saw Kagome beside him. _

_Another bow had found its way in between her fingers as the first arrow landed in Kikyo's right side. _

"_I will not let you betray me again InuYasha. That child in your grasp is my sin." _

_Tears slid down Kagome's face as she looked from Kikyo, to the small child in InuYasha's arms. _

'_Beautiful, just like his father,' she thought._

_Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend. His golden eyes dulled as he realized Kikyo's plan. Hurt, loss pain filled his apricot eyes. She saw his heart break in that moment and Kagome's broke with his._

"_Kikyo!" screamed the miko. "He is your son!"_

"_Son or not, he is a sin. With the power of the jewel InuYasha would of became human and with him the sins of his filth would be washed away." _

_Kikyo's cold eyes hardened at the sight of the small bundle that squirmed. _

"_But yet fate would not abide by my plans. You wished for my life with the jewel. You stupid naive girl. You may have defeated the vile hanyo. But can you kill the mate of your lover? Can you break his heart and leave his child with out a mother?"_

_The second of hesitation was taken advantage of by Kikyo as she let her taut arrow loose. A sickly sweet laugh was heard as Kagome felt InuYasha step in front of her quickly. _

_He quickly kissed Kagome's cheek as he smiled at her. A small line of blood trickled from his mouth as he whipped it away._

"_Take him to the well with you," he slipped the now sleeping child into her arms_

"_No, InuYasha. Stay, please stay with us. Please. I need you. I can't do this with out you. Please!" The smell of salt hit his nose as she began to sob. _

"_Tell him I love him please. I'll always be with him. I love you Kagome," He whispered into her ear as the arrow that was meant for Mikado was stuck in his back. The tears that was hidden from the world fell from as he turned around and faced Kikyo. _

______________________

"Phone Mama!"

Kagome smiled softly at Sesshoumaru as she let go of his hand reluctantly and went into the house.

"Higurashi Shrine, this is Kagome speaking."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to run his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Anger filled him as he began thinking of his half brother and the dead miko. He had died saving his son from his own mother. Idiotic hanyo chose the wrong miko.

The sound of Kagome crying brought him out of his musings as he fled to her side. She was on her knee's clutching the phone while Mikado stood hugging her on the verge of tears himself. He looked towards Sesshoumaru for answers, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Miko, what is wrong?"

"He's dead. Sota's dead."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you. I've had some personal things that are happening which I won't bore you with. So please leave all complaints about cliff hangers with the rubber duckie at the door. He is the new assistant. The next chapter will be coming soon, kami willing._

_Any who, Enjoy!_


	4. Lost and Found

**Chapter Four**

Lost and Found

* * *

Yes, Shippou decided, today was a bad day.

He stared at what looked to be a piece of broken jewelry. But he knew better. After traveling with InuYasha and Kagome for many years he could tell what that was from a mile away.

He distinctly remembered Kagome wishing this thing away. In fact he seemed to recall how it kind of poofed away. Well not 'poof', but it did this weird dissolving thing and he never saw it again, until now.

The pink chunk of jewelry shimmered brightly on the middle of his bed as he tried to will it away.

Quite frankly he was a little afraid. Though he would never admit it to anyone. The thought of the Shikon No Tama existing in the world again scared the hell out of him.

He had seen the kind of destruction the jewel could bring. Shippou was even a victim of it. His parents and almost all of his clan was killed for just small fragments of it.

He set his face in his hands and sighed. Since Sesshoumaru was not available, he lackeys deemed it necessary to bring this thing to him.

"Shit."

An unnecessarily large bear youkai brought it to him in a small box that seemed to have as many ofudas on it as Miroku had in his pockets. Some how after twenty minutes of being burnt continuously he had called Rin.

She was a miko after all. A few minutes later he had it opened and had decided that today had not been the most uplifting day of his life.

Speaking of the monk, he stood up and tied his auburn hair back. As he dug into his pocket with one hand, he poked the jewel with the object nearest to him, which happened to be Rin's hair brush.

It rolled slightly, making him jump. He growled lowly as he glared at the jewel.

He began to dial the monks number, remembering the day that Sesshoumaru had approached the monk about a scroll he had found. In the process of their ramblings about some scroll he had seen her.

They were both fifteen summers by the time they had approached their small group of three. Somehow Rin reminded him of Kagome. Rin was sweet and pure. But yet she had a temper that could be set off in an instant.

She even possessed some of Sesshoumaru's qualities. She was able to turn his blood cold with one look. Her aloofness and her ability to remain calm in any situation was the direct result of being with her lord for so many years.

When he finally began to pay attention to the conversation Sesshoumaru and Miroku were having he had missed most of it and later he had to have Rin tell him everything again

With a soft giggle she explained her Lord had come across a scroll that her Lord's father had written that told them how to expand a human lifespan. In order to do so he needed a combination spiritual powers and yoki.

When they came to them, he was in search of the Miko. But when he learned of what happened with InuYasha he decided on the monk.

"Shippou!"

He shut the phone and forgot about calling the monk as his mate walked into the bedroom. Rin looked at her mate. His long chestnut hair was ties back. His broad shoulders were hidden by an old ratty tee green tee shirt. He looked worried and tired.

Her hands came to rest on her belly as she felt the small pup kick when she said his name.

"I came home early to see if you needed my help. You remember yesterday when I told you one of my kids at school said my belly was getting fat? And I explained that I had a baby in my tummy."

She took off her coat ignoring Shippou as she continued her story. "Well he came in today with his mother and he cried and cried when she tried to leave. And when I asked his mother what was wrong she pulled him aside for a moment and when they were done talking they boy calmed down. I asked her what was happening and she told me that Josh was afraid I was going to eat him since I had already 'a baby in my tummy'. I laughed all the way home..."

Rin looked towards Shippou who seemed not to be listening to her.

"Shippou! What did I just say?"

The small woman began tapping her foot as she looked towards her mate expectantly. She glared at Shippou and looked towards what he was staring at.

"Is that?" she gasped.

"Yea."

"How?"

"I have no idea. Lord Sesshoumaru's men brought it to me earlier. That's what was in the box that was sealed. I have been meaning to call Miroku. I haven't been able to get a hold of your father. He isn't answering his phone." Shippou said as he walked towards Rin.

He put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh crud," she mumbled into his shoulder. Shippou wrapped his arms around her tighter before letting her go to make a call to Miroku.

Yes, today was not a good day for Shippou.

* * *

Kagome's head was bowed slightly. Her long bangs hid her red, tear filled eyes from everyone. They all stared at her with pity in their eyes. It made her chest fill with anger. She did not need their pity. They didn't understand her loss.

Sota was dead.

Her mother and grandfather had been dead for years.

They all had left her alone.

The last thread to her past was suddenly taken away by a monster who decided to pay more attention to the beer in his front seat than the road.

Why did the world have to be so cruel? Wasn't it enough that she had saved the world from the most vile creature to walk the earth? Yet, her good deeds did not go unnoticed. No. She was rewarded by the death of her best friend and family.

The only thing fate blessed her with was the small child who was standing beside her, holding her hand.

Kagome's hand clenched tightly as she fought back the need to scream and cuss at everyone who looked at her with pity, as she fought the need to yell at the Kami's themselves for being so cruel as to leave an innocent child with out a father.

"Mama, why are they burying Uncle?" the small boy cried, tugging on his mother's arm gaining her attention.

"Mama, stop them! If they cover him and leave Uncle there, how will I see him? Mama! Please, stop them. Don't let them!"

The small boy let go of his mother's grasp and ran over the men who were shoveling dirt over his uncle.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Uncle why aren't you telling them no?!"

A tall man intercepted the boy and picked him up before Kagome could react. Mikado balled up his tiny fists and began pounding on Sesshoumaru's chest as he cried.

"Stop them please. Uncle won't say anything. Uncle is supposed to be here with me forever. How is he going to be here with me if he is in the ground?"

Kagome's hand came over her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping as she heard Mikado's cries for his uncle. She looked towards Sesshoumaru who held her son in his arm. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

His smooth, lightweight woven wool with plum pinstripe pattern coal Brioni Italian jacket was tailored to match perfectly with the coal single pleat trousers. The soft blue woven cotton shirt and black silk tie made his apricot eyes look like they had been kissed by the Kami who ruled the sun.

Sesshoumaru handed her the small child whose cries had turned into soft hiccups. His soft lips touched her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Her blue eyes met his as she raised her face to meet his. Those eyes which held so many of his emotions, didn't hold the pity as others did. They held understanding. Sesshoumaru knew how loss felt. He understood how it felt to be alone in the world. For centuries he had been alone.

Soyana, Sesshoumaru's own mother left him to his father who despite his best efforts was gone most of his young life. Despite having his father's ancestral home and family on the main land, all his life he was alone

Even Kagura who had survived the destruction of the vile hanyo couldn't fight the loneliness of his soul. For years she had filled his bed with warmth, but it only ended there.

At least until he had found Rin. For some reason unknown to him he found himself in the small child. She followed him around like a lost puppy. In return he protected her. But yet, she was more than his ward. Rin warmed his heart like no other.

All good things must come to an end when his beautiful Rin had left the House of the Moon to mate the miko's kit.

Life continued on, even with out the great Western Lords permission. Sesshoumaru had scoured the lands as history turned its pages. He filled his home with priceless history as he went from city to city, country to country.

A sense of emptiness was there but he filled it with the knowledge of the new world. He grew with humans as youkai faded into history and legends.

The miko was strong. She was also too stubborn to be lost for very long.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head and left. Kagome watched him walk away as she slipped her hand under Mikado's thick hair and rubbed his back, soothing him into a light sleep.

Somehow she felt lost in the world. How could there be so many people on the earth but yet she could feel completely and utterly alone and lost?

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to keep the tears from coming back. A quiet prayer was whispered as she turned around and left, not willing to see her brother be covered by the earth and be lost from the world forever.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Soyana means rough or extremely cruel. These chapters are slowly getting longer. Yay!_

_ I'm hoping to squeeze Kouga in here soon. A lot of questions are going to be answered in the next few chapters. I promise.  
For now, I would like to thank those who have reviewed the story. _LoneShinobi, Bookworm551, Kouga's Older Woman_ and the rest. Thank you for your encouraging words! I appreciate it. A big thank you to those who also have subscribed to this story and to me as an author. You all put a smile on my face as I eat pudding cups and write this._

_Any who, this is getting long. Thank you once again._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
